sister or lover?
by diadustgazellelover
Summary: this is my first fanfiction so it probably sucks. kyoune hana is being adopted by the kazemaru family and tangled up in their fights for the best soccer team there is. on her way she falls in love with her brother but what if the enemy steals her heart before she notices? Will she be able to return to return to her loved one? ratet T to be safe
1. where our paths cross

Hana: hey Guys, this is my first fanfiction so yeah I don´t know if it´ll be good and stuff so have mercy

Fudou: oh shut up you can´t do it anyway

Hana: Fudou... (chasing Fudou) stop it right there!

Kidou: Kyoune Hana doesn´t own inazuma eleven or its characters

88888888888

Kazemaru POV

Today is the day. After agreeing with my Family they decided to adopt a child. She is going to be my sister so I guess I got the better end of the deal. they are currently at ´sun garden´ an orphanage to pick her up. I haven´t seen her yet but Dad told me she´s a year younger than me and will be a first year at raimon once she moved here. I can hear the car returning meaning she´s here! My hair and clothes are in place and I have to say I don´t look to bad in this. I wear a white t-shirt and brown pants. Nothing fancy but quite fitting I think. The door opens so it´s now or never. Right behind my parents, a girl enters the house. I can´t say anything. She´s just plain adorable! She has silverish white hair with ice blue highlight reaching to her knees and deep purple eyes. How can anyone look that cute?! After a few seconds I snap out of my thoughts and take a few steps to my new sister. ´´Hi, I´m Kazemaru Ichirouta, your new brother. Feel free to call me what ever you want. Nice to meet you´´I flash a smile at her at the end of my short introduction. She seems a bit scared but soon opens her mouth. ´´I I I´m Hana, n nice to meet you.´´ Her voice is soft but a bit shaky. She´s probably a bit afraid but who wouldn´t? ´´Ichirouta, can you help her with her stuff and show her the room? I´ll be making dinner with Dad.´´ I do as she tells me and guide Hana to her room on the second floor across from mine.

Hana POV

My new parents just picked me up and introduced me to my sibling Kazemaru Ichirouta. Now I have to be carefull what I do. I don´t want that to happen again. He brings me to a room on the second floor. Seems like I have a room to myself from now on. The walls are painted white with a few blue accents near the bed on the left of the room. On the wall across from the door are 2 windows and on my right a closet. ´´My room´s just across the hall so just come over if you need help. it will take Mom 30 minutes to make dinner so relax a bit and make yourself comfortable. You will spend a long time here anyway. The bathroom is at the end of the hall. I´ll be in the kitchen downstaits so come down when you´re done.´´ I can´t help but feel secure with him. he is nice, a bit taller than me and obviously the real child of my new parents. His teal coloured hair resembles the mother as well as the light brown eyes. His tan comes from his father. After he leaves I put the clothes in the closet and some of the books I brought with me on the desk underneath the window in the corner of the room. How should I call the family now? Sure, officially they´re my parents but what if they grow to hate me like mine did? And what about their son? I can´t just call him brother all of a sudden. I made that mistake once and I´m not going to do it again. I´ll just stick to Ichirouta-san for a while and about the parents... Oka-sama and Otou-sama should be fine for now. It´s already been 10 minutes so I should hurry down. Maybe I can hep her with cooking.

Kazemaru POV

She´s fast with stuff, I´ll leave her that. In 10 minutes she got her stuff ready and is now asking Mom if she could help with stuff. She´s such a cute sister. At the table, we start talking about her going to school and how she feel here till now. ´´How was life in the orphanage Hana-chan? Did you have a lot of friends?´´ I couldn´t help but ask. She seems surprised at first but then she gradually starts talking like no tomorrow. ´´It was lot of fun with them. We always played soccer which was like a representative sport for our orphanage. We started making ´teams´ around last year. I was captain of a team called ´lunatic storm´. My teammates mostly had their own teams. I had 5 best friends and we would always laugh at the fighting of two of them. Well at least when I was home. I was transferred to families 5 times with this being the sixth one.´´ Her eyes looked hurt, sad and most of all scared when she mentioned the last part. There was this silence and I hate it. An awefull lot at that. ´´Ah, look at the time! We should get ready because tomorrow is school and all. Come hana.´´ I just can´t take silence. I quickly take her hand and walk towards our rooms. ´´We´ll have to get up around 7 because we still have to get your uniform and all. school´s about 10 minutes from here so be ready by 7:30. Good night Hana.´´ I head to my room and just when I´m about to close the door, I hear a faint voice. ´´Good night Ichirouta-san´´. It was the first time I heard her say my name. *doki* the fuck? My heart just skipped a beat. She´s just to adorable. Calm down, she´s your sister so it´s not allowed to have weird feelings for her!

Time skip

Nobodys POV

At 7, Hana got up dressing in a skirt and a t-shirt. she gets her uniform at school a little later so she doesn´t really care about her outfit now. She eats breakfast with her new family and heads out at 7:30 sharp. Of course, her brother Ichirouta is near her talking away the little amount of time they have left until they reach Raimon Middle School, her new school. ´´So Hana, I suppose you´re joining the soccer club? Since you like it and so on. I´m in there to so I´ll get you after school and introduce the team. We could meet during lunch if you want. I´m in class 2-B.´´ The purple eyed girl just nods. She doesn´t feel like talking. She´s just thinking about her new school. She worries about her class and if she´ll find friends, if the teachers are okay and hopes that all goes well. Just as they reach the school gate, a chocolate eyed boy with brown hair and an orange hairband calls out to them. ´´Oi, Kazemaru! how are you?´´ they start enjoing the conversation when the brunette notices the girl behind his friend. ´´who is that? your girlfriend?´´ Both of them blush at the comment ´´Nonono, you got it all wrong! This is...´´ He stops midsentence. How should he introduce her? She is family but what if she doesn´t want to be? ´´My name is Kazemaru Hana, Ichirouta-sans sister. I just transfered here.´´The boys open their mouths in shock. The bluenette is surprised that she introduced herself with his surname while the other just didn´t know his friend had a sister. After meeting the chairman and changing into her uniform, she followed her teacher to her new class. ´What should I do? What if I mess up? Stay calm Hana, you can do it! They are only people, they can´t eat you or the sort´ were the only thoughts of the silver haired girl. ´´Class, this is our new student. Please step inside.´´She bravely steps up next to the teachers desk before turning to the class. ´´Hello. my name is Kazemaru Hana. Nice to meet you.´´ She bowed and the class aplauded. She was seated next to a girl named Otonashi Haruna and the classes started. After what felt like an eternity to the poor girl, it was finally break time. She was invited for lunch by her darkblue haired neighbor but wanted to eat with her brother to deepen their bond as siblings. As she searched for class 2-B she came across the tealnette and joined him and his friends for lunch. After school, she walked to the soccer club together with said tealnette and was surprised when the door opened before they knocked. ´´Kazemaru, you´re late!´´´´Relax Someoka, he probably has a reason for it´´´´Hey, who is the girl?´´ The attention was suddenly placed on the confused girl as the boy from before took hold of the situation. ´´Hey Hana-chan. You wanted to join the soccer club right? And sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I´m the captain and keeper of this team, Endou Mamoru!´´ He flashed said girl a smile while she just blushed. Only her new family called her by her first name but it was only logical Endou would since she and her brother share the same last name. ´´Yes, that´s what I´m here for. My name is Kazemaru Hana, Ichirouta-sans sister. I would like to join the soccer club.´´´´What position?´´ asked a pink haired pretty tall boy who seems to be called Someoka.´´Midfielder and stiker´´. After introductions, Endou explained that they have a game against Teikoku Academy in a few minutes and she was their lifesaver. What did she get herself into here?

888888888888888

Hana: So yeah, I know this chapter is kinda crappy but I´ll work on it

Fudou: As if you could write anything better

Kidou: Maybe you´ll need this Hana (Hands over sword)

Hana: Thanks a lot Kidou. You´re going down Fudou Akio!

Kidou: Hana would be happy if you left some reviews

Hana: Thanks for taking over

Kidou: Where´s Fudou?

Hana: You really wanna know?


	2. the story unfolds

Hana: Hey people, i finally updated again!

Fudou: Why should we care?

Hana: If you don´t want to be here then why are you?!

Fudou: It´s funny to get on your nerves

Hana: Fudou... (dark aura surrounding me) Kidou, take over for a sec. Come here you sorry excuse of a character!

Kidou: Haa~ ...those two... Hana doesn´t own inazuma eleven but she owns her OC

8888888888888888888

Hana POV

The manager, Kino Aki-senpai, hands me a uniform. It consists of a yellow t-shirt with blue accents, dark blue shorts and white soccer shoes with a lightning on the outside. I pull my hair up in a high ponytail since playing soccer is easier that way. The boys stop their screaming and what I don´t know what as soon as I come through the door. I swear I saw some of them blush probably not expecting their uniform to ever be worn by a female. We were just talking over the starting positions and formation as a giant purple bus drives into Raimon and reveals the players of Teikoku Gakuen.

I´ve never really watched soccer before since playing is more fun but even I have heard of the genius gamemaker and captain of that team, Kidou Yuuto. His googles and cape really do stand out after all. We quietly observe as they ´warm up´. Kabeyama-kun decided to go to the toilet which ends in a search for him on the entire school grounds. The game beginns in like a minute and it has been decided that I start as midfielder.

It took me about a minute or two to realise that Teikoku is not as strong as they think they are. Their formation may be fabulous, I give them that but the rest is sloppy. It only takes a good dribble and some tricks to get past the defense line and with some power in the legs or maybe a Hissatsu,and it would be as easy as pie to get the first goal. But there are 2 problems: 1. Raimon fears Teikokus rather high technique and speed level since they are not exactly what you would call a strong team. 2. Raimon is to bad at the moment and so, I can´t use my full potential. Not that I want to brag but I could beat teikoku alone if I wanted to, but I don´t. Soccer is played by 11 people and not by an ego player. I also don´t want people, especialy Ichirouta-san to hate me. Speaking of him, the uniform suits him perfectly. WWhat am I thinking about, concentrate Hana! Our plays go quite well as Someoka dodges Teikokus double slide but as it had to come, Genda, Teikokus keeper, caught the ball effortlessly. The ball goes to their striker Jimon who... what the...! He shot a goal without using a Hissatsu or advancing on our half. Teikoku hardly moves while restlessly attacking the goal and my teammates. Finally, the whistle to signalize the end of the first half blows ending things with a score of 10-0 in the first half. There is no way we can win now. It seems like the team is about to give up but Endou-senpai is trying his best to keep us motivated.

´´Beginn the ´death zone´''. kidous words meant the end for us as I see it now. the Hissatsu ´death zone´ consists of 3 people forming a triangle while spinning to use the power of the impact for a shoot. It is needless to mention captain go thrown backwards from this. They rain one Hissatsu after the other on us, not caring how injured we are. They seem to be waiting but for what? On whom? Why did they even challenge raimon in the first place? They restlessly aim for us not even trying to score and only aiming for it after we can hardly stand up. I think I twisted my ankle somewhere inbetween the impacts but this is nothing wheen comparing with Endou-senpai. They are not trying to score AT ALL! They are aiming at captain demanding somebody to come out. From the corner of my eye, I can see ichirouta-san jumping in front of Endou-senpai inbetween the shoots to save him from at least one other impact. ´´Ichirouta-san!´´ he get´s thrown into the goal. if only I could get up... Endou collapses from one of the shoots while our ´ace striker´ is making a run for it. How pathetic. If only I could stand, I would whipe that stupid smile out of that brats face. no one hurts my brother, knocks out my team AND hurts my pride! ´´It´s not over yet!´´ Endou-senpai get´s back up even though he can hardly stand. Some platinum haired boy walks up the field while wearing our uniform. From the introduction I got he´s Gouenji Shuuya, supposedly some big number in the Football Frontier last year. I never herd of him but I can feel he´s strong and I can tell Endou trusts him so why shouldn´t I help as well? I stand up, wobbling with blurry vision and a hurtin foot, but I got up and walked over to Gouenji. ´´Hi there mister saves-the-day. Maybe you won´t need it, but I´ll help you, got it?´´ He gives me a short glance before turning to his position. The whole team stands up eventually and I can feel that he changed the flow of this game. The ball get´s stolen right after kick off and Teikoku uses ´death zone´ once more. I can´t believe my eyes! Endou-senpai released his own Hissatsu ´god hand´ and got the ball. It didn´t go in! He throws the ball in Gouenjis direction but he is to weak. The ball loses power by the second and won´t make it all the way. Just once, just one goal will work. I run towards the now weak ball and speed it up with a volley while I can actually hear my foot crack. ´´Make it in Gouenji!´´ whith these words, he uses his Hissatsu ´fire tornado´ and scores our first and only goal. Teikoku forfeits the match with a score of 20-1 in their favour as I black out from the pain.

Time skip, next morning

Kazemaru POV

Endou and Kabeyama helped me to get Hana to the hospital since she blacked out after the match. The doctor said she twisted her ankle quite badly and she shouldn´t walk for a weak or so. I sorta feel sorry for her. It was thanks to her and Gouenji we actually won this match. We won... A team of total noobs won against the glorious Teikoku Gakuen. Sure, they forfeited but that counts as win. To be able to score one goal counts as win for us. I have to thank her properly after she wakes up from the pain killers. She looks so happy now that she sleeps. Like an angel somehow. Now that I get an even better look at her, she is really pretty. Almost like a doll or the snow itself since the only colour in her face comes from her purple eyes that shine like gemstones in the sunlight, her slightly pink cheeks and her rose coloured lips. She looks so beautiful in her sleep but even more when she´s awake. She is adorable since she is shy but straight forward and her emotions show on her face quite obvious. She is clumsy at home and maybe even a little messy from what I heard from mom. She sure loves cooking and housework since she always clean the house and cooks ever since she came yesterday. She still doesn´t see me as brother but that will come. I don´t care if she´s adopted, I´ve always wanted a sibling and to have one this beautiful sure is nice. ´´Hmm... I don´t want to play now... go away An...´´ She talks in her sleep? How cute. She must be dreaming about the orphanage. She probably missses it since all her friends are there and so on but I hope she likes it here to. Hana seems pretty good friends with the soccer club already after all and I think the first years have taken a liking to her.

´´Good morning Ichirouta-san. Where am I?´´

´´In the hospital. You fainted after the match and twisted your ankle. And it´s almost night.´´

´´Oh! I I´m terribly sorry to cause you all this trouble after I just arrived yesterday!´´

Is she shaking? Is she scared? Of me? But why?

´´Don´t worry, I´m just glad you´re safe and well. I´m sorry I couldn´t protect you´´

´´Nonono, it´s fine. I I mean you shouldn´t have to. I should apologize for being so weak and not being able to help a lot´´

´´What are you talking about, you made the win possible! We wouldn´t have a soccer club anymore if you weren´t there so it´s my turn to thank you Hana´´

Her cheeks flush as she turns to look out of the window. The sun is setting above the hospital grounds and creates some sort of melancholic, quite sorrowful atmosphere.´´The doctors said you can leave today as long as you walk with cruches or use a wheelchair sice they´re done with the tests.´´ We imitiately take her stuff and walk home well, she sorta hops since the crutches won´t let her walk. She goes to bed as soon as we arrive home while I help mom with dinner.

´´How was the match sweety?´´

´´Great, we won but only because the other team forfeited but it´s fine either way. And can you stop calling me sweety?´´

´´How great, did something happen to Hana? I haven´t seen her since this morning...´´

´´She twisted her ankle during the match but the doctors said she´s fine and will be able to walk in a week or so´´

´´I should go up to take a look at her. Can I trust you with the vegetables?´´

´´Leave it to me´´

As mom heads towards Hanas room I swiftly get rid of the carrots and chop the rest of the vegetables for dinner. Don´t get me wrong, I´m not a picky eater but I get rid of carrots when no one looks since I hate them. I noticed yesterday that Hana does to so it´s good for both of us! Hana eats in her room while I watch news and stuff with Dad. It´s nice and quiet just like I have had it for the past 14 years but I hope to get rid of these days. They´re sorta boring, but since I have a sister now, we´ll maybe make things more lively. I can´t wait for the days when we´re finally real siblings and there´s nothing between us. Let´s just hope these days come fast. Oh, a text from Miyasaka. He saw the game! I feel bad for leaving them but they understand that I´ll come back when I´m done there. I still have to tell him stuff about Hana!

88888888888888

Hana: So... I practically wrote this while watching the episode to get it all right and yeah...

Kidou: You don´t sound too confidend

Hana: of course I don´t, I don´t even know if people like what I´m writing

Fudou: So you gonna stop? Better for you!

Hana: (Goes to the emo corner)

Kidou: Fudou! Stop depressing her! Could you please leave some reviews? Maybe that´ll help her overcome her... ´depresion´. and flame if you want to cause she needs the advice since it´s her first fanfiction. See you next week


	3. and opens doors

Hana: Hey party people! I`m back  
Kidou: great! wheres Fudou by the way?

Hana: I locked him up `cause he get`s on my nerves. Either way, I don`t own inazuma eleven because if i would, the show would be ruined with gays and girls and nobody wants that  
Kidou: (sweatdrops) Enjoy  
888888888888888888888888888  
Hana POV

Because I twisted my ankle, I won`t be able to play in the naxt match. Yes, you heard me, Raimon has a new opponent waiting to have the challenge accepted! We even got a mind blowing offer from Raimon Natsumi-senpai who offered to let us into Football Frontier if we won this match. Of course, Endou-senpai was happier than a child on christmas eve. I`ve only known them from the match against Teikoku but it feels like I know them a life long already. Our next match will be against Occult jr high, a school basked in rumours as Haruna-chan told me. We got good friends after she apologized for asking me 1000 questions. Well, I can`t blame her but some quiet would be nice since my foot hurts and I still went to school. Being flooded with questions was NOT my plan though

 _Flashback, this morning_

 _I opened the door to my classroom and sat down on my seat when the girls of my class started walking towards me with Ootonashi-san at their front_  
 _``Hana-chan, can I ask you some questions?´´_

 _``Go ahead!`` If only I had said no._  
 _``Thanks, so... How did you beat Teikoku exactly? And what effect did Gouenji-senpai have on the team? How did you think of the game being the only girl who played? What did you think about Kazemaru-senpais efforts to shield Endou-senpai from the ball?´´ And that`s when the horror began. the girls behind the bluenette started squealing and screaming in a deaffening volume. They pushed the poor reporter away and asked their own questions_  
 _``Did Goenji-senpai act as cool as he normally does?``_  
 _``Did Kazemaru-senpai hurt himself?´´_

 _``How did it feel to play soccer with Handa-senpai?´´_

 _``you are Kazemaru-senpais sister right?´´_

 _The last question did it. Forget the game or the fact thatIi only know hIm since yesterday, they started asking personal stuff but ONLY about Ichirouta-san. After getting rid of the girls, Otonashi apologized for their behaviour and explained that he is the most popular boy in school. Great, I`m the sister of some sort of Celebrity now? We talked for a while after that and noticed we have a lot in common like our admiration towards Raimons soccer club. She asked me to introduce her to the team since she´s planning on being manager for the upcoming match._

 _End of Flashback_

I am watching Raimons practice as everyone seems to have recovered quite quickly from the wounds Teikoku inflicted on them. I saw Gouenji-senpai watch practice but he didn´t join in. Is he no member of the soccer club? Well, it´s fine either ways. Everybody is trying really hard to win against Occult jr high, especialy Someoka-senpai. I really don´t like him since his playstyle is a bit more rough as well as his tone of voice but I guess I can´t get along with everybody. He tries really hard to come up with a hissatsu technic. He probably doesn´t want to lose against Gouenji-senpai since my fellow classmates seem to rely on him quite a bit. After about 3 hours of practice, he finally managed to get a grip on a shoot. It´s not as powerful as 'Fire Tornado' from what I can see but definately a strong shoot. As we were searching for a name for the drangon-like technic, Gouenji came down to the riverside to announce his official membership in the Raimon eleven. I can´t wait to see the fight they will put up against our cursed oponent.

 _Time skip, day of the match_

Kazemaru POV

Today is the match. It´s too bad Hana can´t play but that only means I will have to play her part as well! A few of us, especialy the first years, are a bit afraid of our oponent because of the scary rumours about their team. ''One will suddenly lose the ability to move'' or ''a strong wind will come up when they are about to lose so the match is canceled'' are only few of the rumours and well to be honest, it scares me too, but I can´t allow myself to look uncool in front of my sister. Calling her that still feels weird somewhere. It´s awkward when were at home. She is overly formal with us and tries to help where she can but stays in her room most of the time. How to say it, it just doesn´t feel like she´s family. Yet. I plan on making her family when a bit more time passed since she has only known me for a few days. Either way, I feel like I just can´t allow myself to lose.

Occult seems to only have interest in gouenji as they heavily mark him while ignoring Someoka for the most part. Poor him, he´s hetting all worked up about it. He shoots the first goal with his new hissatsu 'Dragon Crash' earning the first point for us! I have to say, this is going better than imagined! Someoka also makes the second goal the second way turning the score 2-0 in Raimons favour. Soccer sure is fun. I didn´t think that way in the match against Teikoku but now, I feel it again. This joyful feeling of being conected with my teammates. I didn´t have this in athletics but it´s a nice feeling.

Hanas POV

Yes! The second goal! Someoka-senpai is better than I thought. It´s 2-0 for us and the game´s totally at our pace. 'Mare-mare-mare-tomare, mare-mare-' what? As I look at the other bench, Occults coach is mumbling something like an...incantation? Maybe he´s praying for their win. Well, gotta keep focused on the match. Occults team captain uses one of his hissatsus 'ghost lock'. Not that it would help their-. Oh no. He´s just casually running through them! Why isn´t Raimon moving? Said captain is now using his other hissatsu 'Phantom Shoot' and get´s a goal. Why isn´t Endou-senpai moving? They use the same tactic a few more times turning the score 2-3 in their favour since our shoots are all being blocked by their goalkeepers technic 'Yuugamu Kuukan'. Endou-senpai is thinking about the incantation of the oposite coach. ``Hey Hana, have you heard what he said?´´ ´´Only a little bit since I was focused on the game. I guess it went like 'Mare-mare-mare-tomare' or something.´´. As said brunette is once again lost in thoughts, the second half begins. After only a few minutes, occult is using the same order of hissatsus on us. As 'Phantom Shoot' closes in on Endou-senpai, he shouts something along the lines of 'goro-goro-goro-dokan!' and uses his new hissatsu 'Nekketsu punch' to save the team from another point. Megane-san explained that they are using a type of hypnosis on us to make immobile. Gouenji-san figures out the secret of their keeper soon after creating the shoot 'Dragon Tornado' together with Someoka-senpai to tie the score. Since none of their hissatsus work on us anymore, we used the same course of action to turn the score 4-3 with us in the lead meaning victory! We will be now officialy joining the Football Frontier Tournament! Ichirouta-san and I stop by the hospital for a check-up on my foot and it seems I will be able to play in the next matches! I can´t wait to see our next oponents and test their strenght!

8888888888888888888888888888

Hana: So, basically, I don´t think I am a good writer.

Endou: Don´t say stuff like that Hana-chan, you can do it if you try!

Hana: Endou... Thanks a lot! Wheres Kidou by the way?

Gouenji: He said he had some errands to run

Hana: oh, I see. As long as he comes back... well, to end this sorry excuse of a chapter, i would like to ask for reviews since i haven´t got any on this story yet

Endou: You haven´t? Then that´s got to change!

Gouenji: You´re way to energetic Endou. Either way, Hana will also accept flames so just give us you´re honest opinion.

Hana: What he said. Bye bye and till next week!


	4. to the world inside

Hana: Sorry! I wrote 3 exams last week and one on monday so I had no time to update like I promised! I'm so sorry ( )

Endou: Hana! Stop crying, it's okay! Look, people reviewed your story

Hana: Really? *reads review* Yay! Thanks a lot! Here is the late next chapter. Endou.

Endou: Got it! diadustgazellelover doesn't own Inazuma eleven but owns her own OC. Yosh, Sakka yarouze, minna!

888888888888888888888

Hana POV

I hate my life. 2 days before the Football Frontier and I'm sick. Great. Just perfect myself! Somehow, it seems like the whole universe is trying to keep me from playing soccer, but it's okay as long as the rest of the family doesn't find out. I've only been here for about 2 weeks and I really can't be causing them problems by not going to school or getting sick so I have to keep myself together. I put on my school uniform which is impossible without seeing clearly since the world seems to spin. After carefully and slowly walkng down the satairs, I smell the freshly made breakfast cooked by oka-sama. She made bread, bacon and eggs sunny side up. She even got orange juice. Lucky me! I'm gonna get healthy in no time at all.

''Good morning Hana''

''Hi, slept good?''

Getting greeted in the morning is a rather rare thing for me but I absolutely love it! Even though we were like siblings in Sun garden, we always ate at different times and I never really had the chance to eat with the few friends I actually had since I got adopted quite often. The last time before this family was somewhere between Christmas and New Years. The family also had a son and I grew to love him as a brother a lot over the time we spent together. Well, tht was until a certain incident which left me to hate boys and returning to Sun garden. Seeing as I never had any female friends and I hate being alone I sort of started trusting them again. At least, to a certain level.

After breakfast, Ichirouta-san and I walk to school together when my head starts to feel heavy all of a sudden.

''Hana-chan, are you okay? Your cheeks are really red.''

''E-eh? Yeah, I'm fine''

My voice fades out at the end when my legs give in and I fall right into his arms. If I weren't having a fever right now, I would be blushing really bad by now.

''Hana-chan! Your burning up! You have to go home''

He was just about to turn and leave when I stop him.

''No! Please, don't. I can't cause oka-sama and otou-sama any more trouble''

''But-''

''Please Ichirouta-san. I promise not to over exert myself and to sleep as soon as we get back so please let me go to school''

I try to look a him but my vision is all foggy and to focus my gaze on one thing makes my head hurt. Why is he so worried about me anyway? I know, were siblings of some sort but he only knows me for about 2 weeks so how can he be so caring towards me?

''Ha~, fine, but promise me to stay in bed after school and also-''

I have no idea whats happening but I do feel my feet leaving the ground. It takes me some seconds before realizing he holdes me bridial style.

''- we will walk to school and back like this. No buts''

I swear I saw a tiny bit of red on his cheeks but it could've been my mind playing tricks on me. He carries me to school while I wrap my arms around his neck for support and rub my head against his chest. For some reason, my face is burning and my heart is beating faster. It could be the fever.

Kazemaru POV

Best day of my life. I actually got to show off in front of Hana today. Why it makes me happy to carry my sick sister to school? It makes me feel like an older brother towards her, but somehow, when she lays in my arms like this, it makes my heart skipp a beat. I've had it for a couple of days now. My heart would beat faster around her and skip a beat when she smiles. I also blush when our eyes meet but it seems she luckily never realized. I don't know what this feeling is since I never had it before, but I like it so I guess it's okay.

Slowly, we reach the school gates earning many weird glances from the other students. I was planning on letting her down near the soccer field but she seems so peaceful in her sleep and I just can't bring myself to wake her up. I've always thought so, but seeing her now makes it perfectly clear again; she is beautiful. Her white hair and some of her blue highlights frame her slighly flushed face. Her eyelashes are long and her skin is pale, her cheeks seem really soft and her plump lips seem to beg to be kissed. Oh how I want to be the one kissing them. What was I thinking?! She is my sister for gods sake, I can't be thinking stuff like this about her. Guess I'll let her sleep at the nurses some more. The nurse is not in at the moment, like always, so I just put her down on one of the beds and cover her with the blanket.

''Help me...''

I was just about to walk out of the door when I hear Hanas strained voice. She talks in her sleep. Is she having a nightmare?

''Please...help...somebody..no...stop''

She seems to have a horrible dream since she started crying and her soft mumbles turned into desperate cries of help. She seems to be in a lot of pain, but what can I do to help her?

''No...please...HELP ME!''

She jumps of her bed, still crying and I can feel how my heart break at the sight. I swing my arms around her but she struggles against them. A lot at that, but I feel I shouldn't stop. I don't want to stop. Mom used to hug me like that when I had a nightmare so maybe, just maybe, it could calm her down as well.

''Hana-chan, calm down, it's just me''

''No! Let go, please, help me, somebody! No, please, stop..''  
''Calm down, it's just me. Listen to my voice, it was only a dream. Nothing is going to happen, so relax''

She seems to have calmed down since she stopped struggling and is now loudlessy sobbing into my shoulder. I can feel her tears but it doesn't matter. It only hurts me to see her so broken and I start to wonder what happened to her to make her scream and cry like this. After about 20 minutes, I feel her breathing normally again so I slowly lay her down on the bed again. I try to leave to get her some water but she grabs my arm making me turn towards her.

''Don't leave me alone''

Her bloodshot purple eyes look pleading and make my heart fall into thousand pieces. Just what on earth made her normally cheerful eyes look so sad, so broken, so lonely?

''I won't leave. Am I alowed to ask what you dreamed about?''

''I thought you would''

She looked like she would start crying again but I wouldn't leave her, nore would I make her answer me. If she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to but somehow, I get the feeling she wants to tell somebody.

''You see... I got adopted once. Sometime around winter last year long before your parents started visiting Sun garden. The family was very nice and they had a son, around my age so I had somebody to be with. I really started to like him, as a brother of course, and we got along well. After 3 months, we were nearly insaperable and talked about everything, but I failed to notice he didn't like me as his sister. Sometime in april, I can't really remember what happened. All I remember is him hovering over me. I really don't think I can talk about any more details, but I guess you can think of the rest yourself.''

she stares into the distance while talking and I can feel how hard it is for her to talk about that. For whom wouldn't it be? She already lost her parents and now something like that... No wonder she feels like that. How could I be so blind, to not notice the lonelyness inside those purple eyes?

''Ah, but nothing happened. He didn't take _it_ since our parents found us before and got him off of me. I was sent back to the orphanage afterwards. That was around a week before your parents started coming over.''

I really don't know if I should be releaved or totally mad at that guy. Maybe a bit of both but I know i'm about to cry and I know Hana can see it in my eyes.

''You don't have to look like that Ichirouta-san. I have to thank you. Your the first person I told about that and I sort of feel relieved now that I finally talked about it. I'm sorry for worrying you. We have to hurry though, class is going to start soon.''

''Class? But Hana-chan, you're-''

''Sick? My fever went by after I slept so I'm fine now. Let's go!''

I don't know why, or how she did it, but the smile she gave me with the last sentence seemed so empty and yet so beautiful it made me want to see it agan and again. I always want to see her smile like that. Smile her _real_ smile.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hana: Yay, I wrote it! I wote a chapter!

Endou: Great Hana, but why didn't we get to play soccer?

Hana: Well, when I wrote this, I was really trying to make it good but I just couldn't find a way to put soccer in here, sorry Endou. I will in the next chapter, I promise.

Endou: Okay, if you promise, I'll be waiting, but hurry up.

Hana: I know. I have plans on updating the next chapter on saturday so it won't be that long. Hope you guys will review. Bye bye! See you soon!


	5. where friends await

Hna: Le promised, Iupdated saturday!

Guenji: Hw nice for you

Hna: what are you doing here? Wheres Endou?

Gouenji: you called me, remember? And Endou is playing soccer

Hana: ah, right! You will be helping me today. Can you do the disclaimer? I have to prepeare some...stuff

Gouenji: Okay. diadustgazellelover doesn't own Inazuma eleven

Hana: Thanks Gouenji. Enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hana POV

Finally, the first round of the football frontier beginns. We are now 14 members, excluding the managers, and on our way towards Nosei Jr High, our first opponent. They have aerial skills that probably are better than Teikokus, but we have a weppon against them. Maybe. After we found the second notebook of Endou-senpais late grandfather, we trained a technique called 'Inazuma otoshi' which should be done by Kabeyama-kun and Gouenji-senpai, but we haven't completed it yet since Kabeyama-kun is afraid of hights. As soon as we arrive we are surrounded by trees and weird, animal like people creep over Raimon-senpais car.

''Hana, are you okay?''

''Huh? I'm fine. Thank you for asking Gouenji-senpai''

''It's fine. Don't bother the managers to much''

Things like this happened more often these days. The team, or rather Gouenji-senpai, would randomly ask me if I was okay but I have absolutely no idea why. Our starting members is everybody but Megane-senpai, Domon-senpai, who transferred to our school and entered our soccer club a few days ago, and me. I help the managers cheering and comming up with tactices to win against Nosei. My gaze wanders around the boys who are all in top-shape but stay glued to Ichirouta-san. He has been acting weird around me lately. He always avoids me and even refuses to look at me while were talking. Did I do something wrong?

Gouenji POV

Everybody noticed the change even if they don't want to admitt it. A few days ago, both Kazemaru and Hana skipped training and since then, Kazemaru has been avoiding her for some reason. Hana looks sad about the fact that he brother doesn't speak to her so I guess it's not just a simple fight between siblings.

''Kazemaru''

''Oh, Gouenji. Whats wrong?''

''Why are you not talking to Hana?''

I could feel the stares of our teammates boring into us only waiting for an answer. Kazemaru seems to be struggling for an answer, but there is something that disturbes me even more. He's blushing. His cheeks are a tiny shade of red, almost unnoticed but definately there. What the hell happened between them that makes him so flustered?

''You see... Since you also have a sister you would probably, no wait, she's 6 right, you wouldn't understand. It wouldn't wonder me if nobody did. Sorry but I don't think I can tell''

''Fine, but stay focused okay?''

He gives a quick nod before walking over to Endou. I look at Hana only to find her looking at Kazemaru, again with the sad gaze I don't want her to have. No sister should have to look so sad for something her brother did. I will find out what's wrong, but for that, I need Hanas help.

Kazemaru POV

I hope he didn't notice what I was trying to say. The reason for me evading my sister is because I can't think straight anymore. Since the day she had fever and I wanted to kiss her, I've had dirty thoughts about her. I can't stand looking at her since then, all these thoughts and dreams come floating into my mind and I definately don't want that to happen. Hana is my sister, nothing more, nothing less and as a good brother, I will distance myself from her until these thoughts go away, no matter how painful it may be.

Hana POV

The match starts just as I expected with the game totally at Noseis pace. Gouenji-senpais 'Fire tornado' was caught mid air meaning our chances to scoore are nearly zero. That is if 'Dragon crash' can't scoore either. As Noseis players run up the field and try to scoore using 'Condor dive' and 'Tarzan kick', Endou-senpai bravely defends the goal with his new hissatsu 'Nekketsu punch'. the ball goes to Someoka-senpai who runs up for attack but is stopped by a defender. He get's injured and Domon-senpai enters the field while Kabeyama-kun is being switched to forward. All attempts for 'Inazuma otoshi' fail but when K

abeyama-kun turns his stomack up and not his back, Gouenji-senpai is able to use him as a stepping stone without him getting afraid of the hight and uses the hissatsu to scoore our first goal in this match. Shortly after, the whistle blows meaning Raimon won 1-0 and will move up in the tournament. Just before we want to leave, Gouenji-senpai takes my hand and pulls me behind a tree. The hell-?

''Hana, what happened between you and Kazemaru on the day both of you skipped practice?''

''I have no idea. I had a really high fever that day but it went down after I slept in the nurses office during soccer practive. Ichirouta-san stayed by my side that time.''

''Did anything special happen?''

''Ichirouta-san carried me there bridial style since I could barely walk and at the nurses, I had some... nightmares, so he comforted me but after that, nothing much. Why do you ask?''

''I thought you might've had a fight or somethig like that''

''I can't allow myself to fight with him, we know eachother to little for stuff like that''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, I was adopted only a day before the Teikoku match''

''...You're adopted?!''

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hana: yay, I somehow wrote something not totally bad.

Gouenji: Why am I so nosy?

Hana: Sorry for that, but this is important for future chapters.

Gouenji: Fine. And what's with Kazemaru blushing?

Kazemaru: Yeah, what's with the blushing?!

Hana: When did you... Never mind. I just love your blushing face, so it's fine. Everybody who bothered to read this till now, thanks for reading and please, leave reviews.

Kazemaru: You can't just ignore me like this!

Autoress: Hana! I'm back!

Hana: Autoress-sama!


	6. and feelings reveal

Hana: Wohooo! Life is awesome!

Gouenji: What do you mean?

Hana: Authoress-sama has given me tons of presents for doing a great job in her stead

Gouenji: Who is Authoress-sama?

Hana: The one who decides what happens. I'm just somebody who makes it come true. Now, time for the disclaimer. Gouenji, if you could

Gouenji: Authoress-sama or otherwise known as diadustgazellelover doesn't own Inazuma eleven

Hana: Thanks! Now off we go!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hana POV

''...You're adopted?!''

Now, I didn't know Ichirouta-san didn't tell them, but it should've been obvious just looking at us since we don't look anything alike.

''Yes, I am. Is that a problem?''

''Well, no but why didn't you tell us?''  
''I figured you knew since we don't even look the same in any kind of way.''

''Now that you say it...''

Was Gouenji-senpai always this dense? Aki-senpai is calling us from the bus so we better hurry up before we have to stay here. In the bus, the whole team gets to know Ichirouta-san and I are not related by blood but the person in question still won't talk to me. Really, what have I done wrong? It must've been something when I had the fever but I can't remember anything strange. Maybe he's getting sick of me... And here I thought I could've stayed in the family a little longer. We soon reach the town of Inazuma where Endou invites us all to eat at Rairaiken.

''Hana, were you living in an orphanage before you got adopted?''

''Eh? Y-yeah, why?''

''What hapened to your parents?''

''I never met them. My mother supposedly died when I was born while nobody knew about my dad so I was raised in the orphanage''

''I'm sorry...''

''It's fine! It could've been worse''

''Did you have a lot of friends?''

''Yeah! The other kids were really a nice bunch. We were around 60 but everybody got along for the most part. I had 4 best friends and we always fought, it was hilarious''

Kazemaru POV

I don't know why, but hearing her talking about her time in the orphanage hurts. How can I be family with her when she loved the place so much? But I feel something more than that. I just can't seem to stop seeing my sister like no brother should. Why does this have to happen anyway?

After we were done eating, Hana and me walked back home and I still avoided her as much as possible. That was hard and I could feel her depressed aura, but I really can't take the risk to look at her now that the sunset probably makes her look even more angelic than she does already. Back at home I put of my shoes before getting dragged away by Hana. Just her touch makes my face flare up and if she turns around, I'll be doomed.

Normal POV

Hana dragged Kazemaru to her room and locked the door so the tealnette couldn't run away anymore.

''Ichirouta-san, did I do something wrong?''

The pain in her voice was clearly audible to Kazemaru as he still hung his head down never once lifting his eyes to meet hers. He was red to his ears and afraid of his own thoughts.

''I-I'm not... you didn't do anything wrong''

''Then why are you avoideng me?! Have you come to hate me? Is that it!?''

Kazemaru was now shocked to hear the girls voice sound so desperate, so hopeless. He would've punched himself if he had the chance but he knows why he is so cold to her. He knows why he avoids her but he doesn't want her to feel hated. He doesn't want to see the cheerful shy girl cry.

''I don't hate you!''

Without even realizing it, he quickly walks up to the purple eyed female and embraces her in a strong, but caring hug. Surprised by his own actions, his face grows a completely new shade of red and when he felt hands resting on his back, he felt his restrain crumble to pieces.

''Hana, I don't hate you. I never could. It's just that...''

He stopped himself from confessing as he hurriedly searched for a plausible lie to cover up. He wasn't going to tell her he likes her that way.

''...I-I've wondered why you never called me 'Onii-chan'...''

He felt so stupid right now. He wished his body would just disappear through a hole in the floor but no hole opened. Hana lightly pushed the tealnette defender away from her keeping them at an arms lenght of distance. She had tears in her eyes and a small smile on her lips.

''And here I thought you hated me... I'm very sorry Onii-san''

She blushed at her own words as she has never before called anybody like that before. She locked eyes with her brother before a shout from downstairs captured their attention.

''Hana! A letter from Sun Garden arrived here for you!''

Her face lit up as she quickly unlocked the door and raced towards the kitchen where her mother waited with a letter in hand. She ripped it out of her grasp and went towards the living room sitting down on the caugh. Kazemaru has also reached the livingroom and sat beside her as they both red the letter:

 _Hello Hana!_

 _How are you? Are the Kazemarus nice? Do they treat you okay? If not then hurry and come back._

 _We all miss you very much but the longer you're gone the better the Kazemarus are to you, right?_

 _Sun Garden is as noisy as always with Haruya and Fuusuke fighting all day long but we all get along in generall, specially the girls. They've decided to write a part for you as well:_

 _Hana-chan! It's Reina writing._

 _The boys are very annoying (as always) but we're fine eventhough it would be better if you were here to protect us._

 _When you write back, I want to know everything about where you live now and if you have found somebody if you know what I mean_

 _Huggs and kisses from the girls!_

 _So, those were the girls writing. We would be really glad if you could come to visit us with your family._

 _Huggs, Ryuuji, Fuusuke, Haruya_

 _PS: The rest is written by Hiroto and he forbid us from reading it so it has to be important!_

Hana smiled her widest smile as she recalled the faces of her brothers and sisters in arms. She really missed them an aweful lot. While giving the paper to Kazemaru so he could read in silence, Hana took the second sheet that held hirotos message for her as she sped towards her room for the second time that day. Reaching her bed, she laid down holding the letter over her head as she began to read.

 _Hi Hana_

 _How have you been doing? I hope fine._

 _Are you still playing soccer? If yes, I hope to see how much better you got because I won't lose to you next time_

 _The reason I wrote this letter seperate from the others is because if they read it, I would turn as red as my hair from their teasing, I know it._

 _You know, for a long, loong time now I have loved you._

 _I understand if you don't have the same feelings for me and I really just wanted to say that (write that)._

 _Hope to see you soon_

 _Hiroto_

Hana blushed hard at the letter holding it tightly to her chest. she has had a long time crush on the handsome redhead and now that he confessed his feelings she was ready to jump to the moon and back. Though her feelings calmed down again quite fast when she realized she won't be seeing him for a long time now. Outside her door, she could hear knocks and so went to open it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hana: I got a letter! And Hiroto confessed!

Kazemaru: Great, how good for you *nearly dead*

Hana: What's wrong Onii-san? Do you have something against his confession?

Kazemaru: N-no! *Face reddens*

Gouenji: Kazemaru, you okay?

Kazemaru: I'm fine!

Hana: When your fine you can do the rest right? I really want to sleep... *dozing offf*

Gouenji: *sweatdrop* Please leave some reviews and flames are welcomed

Kazemaru: No their not! It will make Hana-chan cry!

Gouenji: The flames are for Authoress-sama you baka


	7. A short escape

Hana: Good morning!

Gouenji: It's evening you airhead

Hana: It's morning somewhere! So where were we?

Gouenji: Just read the plot will ya?

Hana: **ignoring gouenji** Oh yeah, what I wanted to say, seeing as authoress-sama can't get the hang of the first season since she wasn't really a fan of it in the first place there will be no more first season stuff after this chapter. Please don't hate authoress-sama for it!

Authoress: Sorry people for not updating anyways I had like the worst writers block. Anyway I'll be off writing. See ya. Gouenji, if you could.

Gouenji: diadustgazellelover doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or it's characters

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nobodys POV

2 weeks after receiving the letter, the Kazemarus had to go to the orphanage to make some more things clear, sign stuff and whatnot and Hana and Kazemaru had to come as well. Hana for her part was super hyper at the thought of meeting her friends again but Kazemaru wasn't as hyped. Around 4 hours after the letter came he had found the second sheet with Hirotos message on it and was in a really foul mood since. Nevertheless he tried his hardest to be extra nice and caring for hana hoping she wouldn't fall for Hiroto and hook up with him.

Hanas POV

This is awesome! I haven' seen Sun Garden in a month and being back feels wonderful though I only saw the garden yet. I wonder who is in my room now? Anyways, taking Onii-chan by the hand I guide him towards the door to reveal a large corridor.

''Onii-chan, look over there! I drew that when I was 8. It won first place in Sun Gardens arts contest. Back there is the huge living room, over here's the kitchen and back there is th- OMG RYUUJI!''

Spotting my favourite greenette outside on the lawn I ran towards the glass door and opened it only enough for me to pass through it. Tackling Ryuuji to the ground I laughed my heart out content that he didn't seem to change the least bit. Only his hair got darker.

''Hana, you're killing me''

''Sorry, sorry. How are you? How's Sun garden? Fuusuke and Haruya still fighting?''

''Don't you know it's rude to talk about people behind their backs? Sprcially when you can just ask them yourself''

''Fuusuke! Haruya!''

(AN: H=Haruya, F=Fuusuke, R=Ryuuji, Ha= Hana, Hi=Hiroto, K= Kazemaru)

H: Stop the hugging, I'm dying back here!

Ha: Sorry.

Hi: Why do you keep apologizing?

Ha: Hiroto! Oh, wait before I forget let me introduce my new brother Kazemaru Ichirouta to you guys. Onii-chan!

K: What's wrong?

Ha: I wanted to introduce my friends. This is Ryuuji on the left, next to him is Fuusuke, then Haruya and on the right is Hiroto.

Kazemaru POV

So that's Hiroto. Great, he seems nicer than I thought.

Hi: Since you already interupted our game how about be play soccer together?

K: Thanks, but no I have to find my parents. Hana, would you mind showing me to the office?

Ha: Sure. See you guys later and thanks for the letter!

Hi: Hana, can we just talk for a minute or two? Before your brother kidnapps you. Excuse us.

Oh hell no that suckers gonna go anywhere with her alone. I quickly follewed the two as they headed further back into the lawn together with that greenhead called Ryuuji. Though I couldn't see I can hear what their saying.

Hi: Since you said you got the letter, you also read my part?

Ha: Y-yes, I did. Thanks for it.

Hi: No big deal I figuered I had to say it eventually so did y-

Ha: I'm sorry! 2 weeks ago I would've totally accepted and I might as well now but I can't. Reason is that I asked Mrs Kazemaru what I should do and she told me that whenever I have to answer a yes or no question and I can only think of yes regardless of anything else, consequenses or anything of the sort the answer is yes but... I had.. doubts about it. It wasn't only 'yes' that was in my head but 'yes, but..' so I'm verry sorry to tell you that I'll overthink your confession and

my feelings.

That greenette looked really happy at Hanas response and so was I but I hope he didn't have eyes for my sister as well.

Hi: ...Hm. I understand. You must respect her very much to follow her very wise saying, but I hope you know that I won't give up. Now go before your brother get's worried.

Ha: You're an angel Hiroto! I'll come visit again soon!

Deeming the discussion would end soon I hurriedly returned to the glas door and waited for Hana like nothing had happened at all and hope she didn't notice.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hana: We're done!

Gouenji: For today

Kazemaru: Didn't you change my character too much?

Hana: Ask Authoress-sama and I found you absolutely adorable!

Authoress: People, quiet down! My head hurts from typing and starring at a screen so shush!

Hana: **wispering** Make sure to leave reviews and comments and pms and whatnot. See ya


End file.
